Key holders in many configurations are known in the prior art. While most of the prior art key holders are useful in varying degrees, there is a recognized need for a better and more convenient pocket key holder which will enable the orderly carrying of a fairly large number of keys in one's pocket without bulkiness, excessive weight, and without annoying noise due to constant jingling of keys and hardware.
Among the objects of the invention is to provide a pocket key holder of minimum bulk and maximum key carrying capacity, where the holder is constructed from soft pliable materials substantially entirely, without the usual metal hardware.
Another object is to provide a pocket key holder in which the keys are contained in an orderly fashion in separated flat pockets, and wherein the keys are readily identifiable by sight or by feel, in the dark and even by blind users of the key holder.
Yet another object is to provide a key holder of the above-mentioned type which an be constructed in various sizes to accommodate a greater or fewer number of keys, the larger size carriers being foldable for placement in a pocket of clothing in a very compact form.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.